


Mortal Kombat: Separate Ways

by RGCDarkStar, Torrin



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Conflict, Fighting, Kenshi, Kombat, MKUniverse, Mortal Kombat, Other, Rivalry, scorpion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGCDarkStar/pseuds/RGCDarkStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrin/pseuds/Torrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends enter the tournament together. But soon find out their true callings and take separate roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Kombat: Separate Ways

**Mortal Kombat**

_**Separate Ways** _

**  
  
**

### The Boat

**  
  
  
**

   "Man, this boat reeks of sweat from the other fighters. And the beds are uncomfortable. But at least we're able to fight in this year's tournament. And even though the air is foul, the rest of the boat is awesome. A built in training area. What else could there be?" Tommy asks his tag partner for the Mortal Kombat Tournament and best friend, Cody Happe. He looks over at him and realizes that he isn't in his fighting gear. Just his typical black t-shirt and jeans. It confuses him but he doesn't pay much attention to this.

   Barely paying any attention to what's being said Cody quietly says " There could be a place where we get some food.." Only seconds after saying this his curiosity takes over and he begins to explore. Noticing his best friend has left him alone in the sleeping quarters, Tom decides to shuffle through his bag and check its contents. "Hmm. Fighting gear, sparring gear, our canteens, and passes of entry to the tournament." he mutters to himself. After dropping the bag, he wanders off to the training area he discovered earlier.

   Meanwhile, Cody's search for food has come to an abrupt halt, as he made his away about the eerie insides of Shang Tsung's ship. He accidentally wandered into the storage area. Where he observes a blonde man snooping through the belongings of others. With a sarcastic tone Cody calls out from the doorway, " Hey, pretty sure the men's room is up another level." the blonde man turns around, and sneers at Cody. Immediately recognizing it's Kobra, Cody says " You're a good sized fella, I didn't know they stacked shit that high!".

   Without even a seconds thought, Kobra sprints towards him, leaps into a flying kick with perfect form. Cody managing to sidestep the kick, grabs his opponent's ankle, placing his other hand on the back of Kobra's knee and slams him Into the nearby wall, his head colliding with a large metal bolt knocking him unconscious. Stepping away the victory beaming with pride makes his way back to his room.

   Thomas plugs his earbuds into an MP3 player, then into his ears. The sounds of Avenged Sevenfold soothe his nerves. "I don't even know what I'm worried about. The fighters can't be that good. Can they?" he asks himself. Like always, his nerves are getting the best of him. After rounding a corner, he bumps into a man clad in black and purple. He mutters a few apologies to the stranger but gets no sign of sympathy for the mistake.

     _Wonder what his problem is_? He glances to a hallway on his ride sight and sees a sign labeled "Training Area" and enters the large area. Scattered about the room are several dummies used for sparring, weights to lift, sparring mats, punching bags, and other various items used to hone one's Kombat skills. Accordingly, there are three people in the room. Two sparing against one another, and the other sparring with a dummy.

    The two sparring look as if they're a team. They both wear some sort of blue ninja attire. The third is a female in a skimpy red outfit. She appears to be quite skilled with knives. "Hey. My name is Tommy. I'm new to this form of fighting. Yet I have watched the legendary Sub-Zero and his amazing Shotokan. That's what got me interested in fighting." he says as the others take notice of him.

    "Greetings Tommy. My name is Kuai Liang, brother of Bi-Han. But you know me as Sub-Zero. This is my protege Frost. She trains in Tong Bei." the ninja says to the young man. Tommy is rendered speechless and stares in awe at his idol. "And I am Skarlet. I am a master of Lu Hi Ba Fa and blades. And your fighting style?" the cute but lethal female asks him. "Oh I use Shotokan. And my own variation of Southern Praying Mantis." he says sheepishly.  "Well then, shall we spar? Get the feel for each other's style and skill? Maybe get us warmed up for the tournament?" the red headed (actual red, not orange) woman asks him. He nods. 

   He is nervous as hell. He's never spared with anyone he didn't already know. Especially against a female. Or even a female this attractive. But he sets his nerves aside and takes his stance. Left leg outward, right leg stiff and diagonal behind the left. His left arm is bent in a horizontal L shape. The right arm is in an uppercut fashion, both his fists are balled. Skarlet takes her stance as well. Her left arm low and straight, her right arm high and straight, hands facing opposing directions. It looks as if her arms are one large diagonal line. Her feet are spread a few feet apart, but her stance is strong.

    The two komabatants' eyes are in a deadlock. Neither blinked nor showed any fear. _Do I strike first? What would Cody do?_ He offers a straight punch towards her chest. It connects! And so does her lower arm against his right arm. His hand is sent into the air as her right fist is sent into his chest. Followed by the left, then right, and so on. As a right hook is coming at him, he ducks and tries to sweep her legs. But as always, his luck being crappy, a knee connects with the side of his head. _Good job dumbass. Ya should have remembered your training. Now you've made a fool of yourself._ He just lies there, not able to move. "I forfeit." he mutters, bitter from defeat.

   Stepping from the shadows arms crossed. _Guess I'll have to be a little harder on him._ "Skarlet is it, I see you've gotten my friend warmed up for practice" the two fighters both surprised at the unseen onlooker. "Yes, that seems to be the case. And who might you be?" Time to get things going "Well girly I'm the next kontestant, but you can call me Cody." "Hehe. Hey pal. I was just about to win but ya distracted me..." Tom says, chuckling as a small cut on his bottom lip bleeds.

   "Yeah Tom, you had everything under control didn't cha'? Well are we all gonna sit here gawking or am I gonna need to find a new opponent. " Gaze averting from her bleeding opponent, Skarlet looks at the current adversary and says "Yes of course."

    As soon as the words leave her mouth Cody gains a cold, calculating air about him. Feet spread hands out at the ready. Posture near perfection, breathing controlled, steady and slowed. He awaits his opponent to ready. Noting that her opponent's style is Hapkido, she adjusts her hands by slightly moving each one up. She then takes her stance, feet at least four feet apart, and nods at the funny looking fella (he doesn't have a belly button) in front of her.

  In an instant Cody flashes forward hands moving in a furry, a backhand to the face followed by a kick inward to the shin. Skarlet jumps back a few inches to escape the flurry of hands in her vicinity, then offers a straight kick to Cody's sternum. Quickly Cody's stance is changed he strikes at the leg with his right arm sweeping it In front of him in an arc, catching the fabric of his opponents clothing and yanking her forward for a hold. Her initial instinct is to push a fist forward towards his face, all the while she hits with a side hook. Coming in to take her for the grapple he takes a strong hit to the face, being lax about it he takes her before she can pull it, leverages her wrist. And breaks it. Immediately, she taps the ground, signifying she has had enough. "That's enough. Gotta keep a few bones intact for the tournament." she says hoarsely.

 Without saying a word, or even having to put much thought into it, holding the wrist he moves his other arm in and breaks her arm at the elbow. With the thought running through his head _won't be a problem now.._ Tom rushes to his partners side and asks "What was up with that?" " It's strategy and common sense Tom, if we have weakness they will exploit it, I'll exploit theirs, tournament or not, it's beat or be beaten. And I don't lose easy " He nods in response, and then offers a hand to the fallen foe. Walking away Cody takes a quick glance back _now where's her buddy.._ After he gets her up, and assures she can keep balance, he looks to Frost and Sub-Zero to see what they are doing. To his surprise, they're sparring even though a fellow kombatant suffered an injury.

    "Hey guys. Do either of you know where a doctor is? Skarlet is beat up pretty bad." he says, raising his voice. "Doctor? She'll be fine." Frost says, not even looking at Tommy as she gives him an answer to the question. _What the hell...not even going to see a doctor over a broken arm and wrist? That's just insane. I'm having second thoughts about this tournament._ Stomach turning having witnessed non-necessary assault, Tommy decides to sit in the corner, and plug his earbuds back in. He has this feeling, one like he's gonna vomit, but cannot. He puts his head into his arms, and closes his eyes. He is soon asleep.

    He awakens in a dim room, with one bright circular light around his previous foe, Skarlet, and himself. He's completely coherent, he can hear, see, smell, etc. But he cannot move freely. It appears as if they're fighting. She takes her stance, as does he, even though he doesn't want to. Soon they're fighting, and she is winning. The events are just like the prior fight, she defeats him soon. After she leaves the luminescent circle, he stands up and pauses. It's odd, he can move his head freely. He looks down as his pockets get moist. _What the...spaghetti...falling out of my pockets....._

**  
**     He soon awakens in reality to Cody tapping his shoulder. Realizing he is back in reality, he says "Wow. I just had the weirdest dream ever." Staring down at Tom without a single ounce of concern in regards to the dream. He says " I found some food, bunch of jerky, I stuck it in your pack. You should get more rest. It's late anyways, I'm gonna hit the hay myself. " Tommy nods in agreement as he slowly stands up. Staggering from just being awakened, he follows his companion to the resting quarters, and awaits their arrival tomorrow.


End file.
